The invention is directed to a method for estimating hidden channel parameters, specifically the delay, the amplitude and the phase of a GNSS navigation signal received in a dynamic multipath environment, using a sequential estimation by means of a recursive Bayesian filtering which starts from the likelihood value of the measured channel output signal and updates the value using a state transition model.